


Feelin' Hot

by belovedplank



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House in leather pants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelin' Hot

Settling himself and his cane on his baby, he rubbed his hands together and grinned, evil genius style. Wilson was not gonna know what hit him.

Whistling as he walked into a reasonably quiet lobby caught enough attention – however, that one glance caused most everyone to look twice: for here came Dr Gregory House, clean-shaven, in a good mood…and LEATHER PANTS!

Wilson blinked at the sight, his mouth opening slightly and his eyes widening at the sight before him. Long long legs and a firm arse encased in skin-tight leather? Wilson swallowed audibly to ensure he wouldn’t start to drool.


End file.
